


When the Cold Winds Blow

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [2]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: #DEArtFest, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pre-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Sharing a Bed, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 2 - Sharing a BedTina's neighbour Valerie finds herself without a room for the night, so Tina has allowed Valerie use of her couch. She is absolutely not hoping that this will lead to cuddling. Not at all.
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	When the Cold Winds Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KanraTheTeddyB3ar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/gifts).



> it's my first Valerina fic! about time too!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to DLGR! Happy birthday, lovely! (and I gifted it to Kim because they wrote that heart-melting Valerina fic a few months back and I loved it)

Tina Chen was an intelligent woman, yet her brain had turned into an absolute mess of internal screaming because she was currently lying in a bed next to Valerie Morales.

Tina and Valerie were proud to call each other friends. They'd met almost as soon as Valerie moved in; she was having trouble moving her couch up the stairs to her new apartment and Tina was more than happy to help. Granted, Tina was the one that almost immediately dropped it back down the stairs when they'd finally made it, but Valerie had simply laughed it off. To her, it had been more adorable than frustrating.

They'd met up in each other's apartments a few times. They'd stopped inviting each other over prior to visits a few months into being neighbours, it seemed overly formal by that point. They'd even given each other keys eventually. Gavin had teased Tina mercilessly about that when she told him.

"Wow, you guys are real gal pals," Gavin had said as he fiddled with Valerie's apartment key while he sat with Tina in the break room. "Just a couple of gals being pals. Nothin' better!"

Tina had huffed and grabbed the key out of his hand, stuffing it protectively into her pocket. Like he had any room to talk when it came to his own relationships.

On the particular day that had led to the bed-sharing in question, Valerie had surrendered her apartment for the evening while her roommate had a 'hot date', and found herself without a place to stay for the night.

"You're way too nice," Tina had said, leaning against the wall as she waited for her kettle to boil.

"She'd been looking forward to it for weeks," said Valerie with a warm smile. "She really likes this girl! Plus, she's totally getting some, and I didn't wanna get in the way. Anyway, she looks loud. Don't wanna be there when she goes off."

Tina had giggled then, hanging her head forward. "God. So, because you're being so nice, how about I offer up my couch for the night?"

Valerie had then decided to give Tina a smile that made her insides melt.

"Sounds good to me," said Valerie as she fondly watched Tina pour them a pot of tea. Tina's hands were shaking as she did.

That had been the plan, anyway. Valerie being her usual silly and endearing self, however, had walked into Tina's room at 2am complaining about how cold the living room was.

"Hey, I gave you a blanket," whined Tina as she blinked awake.

"It's scratchyyyyyy," Valerie pouted. "And I can still kinda hear my roommate in there. Told you she was loud."

Tina huffed a laugh and, not quite knowing what came over her, lifted up her covers. "It's warm in here, you know."

Was she inviting Valerie Morales into bed with her? Good lord, was she really doing that? Since when was she this bold? Sleep deprivation was an astounding thing.

Valerie being Valerie had of course climbed into bed without hesitation, snuggling into the duvet and seeming to fall asleep. Her back was turned, so Tina couldn't quite tell. Tina turned her own back as well, trying her best to pretend that her crush wasn't asleep next to her and forget how aware she was of every breath Valerie took and the weight of her on the mattress beside Tina.

So, that's how she got there. Now she was staring at the wall by her bed, trying desperately to drown any thoughts of what it might be like to spoon with Valerie, and... Valerie's hands were curling around her.

It was too deliberate to be done in her sleep. Tina felt Valerie's arms sliding against her waist (wow, they really were cold) and pulling her close. Just like that, Tina Chen, the only person in the world capable of scaring every single member of the DPD into making tea for her, had become the little spoon. She was rather enjoying it.

Valerie's whole body was against hers now. Feet touching feet, her chin on Tina's shoulder, her stomach pressed against Tina's back as she breathed in and out, and in and out. They fit together so well. It was insane how well they fit together. Tina's head tilted to the side slightly, resting against Valerie's cheek. Valerie nuzzled against it.

 _Gal pals my ass_ , Tina thought to herself as her arms gripped Valerie's tightly, settling into the hug.

"You're right," Valerie murmured into Tina's ear. "It's super warm in here."

Tina could hear Valerie smiling as she talked. It was probably beautiful.

After a long while of stroking each other's arms, Valerie lovingly squeezing Tina a little closer to her every now and then and Tina finally steadying her breath as she realised what was happening, they fell asleep together. They didn't get out of bed until noon the next day.


End file.
